1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marble game machine, more particularly one, which has a relatively simple structure, and is entertaining and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many modern people like to do various recreational activities, e.g. drawing, fishing, and sports to alleviate the stress resulting from work. Many different kinds of entertaining game machines are available, e.g. pinball machines. However, most currently existing game machines are relatively complicated in structure, and expensive to manufacture.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a marble game machine, which has a relatively simple structure, and is entertaining and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.